wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWings
SeaWings are gilled, finned, water-dwelling dragons with bioluminescent stripes covering their bodies, who are currently ruled, as of book 10, by Queen Coral. They reside underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea after losing their above-water palace in an enemy attack, and were allied with Blister in the War of SandWing Succession. Once, they were allied with the MudWings during the war, but the assassination of one of top SeaWing generals, Tempest, caused the alliance to dissolve (see Assassin). However, Blister could not locate her allies after the attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings had fled to the inaccessible Deep Palace, located in a trench deep underwater, the location of which is currently only known to the SeaWings. Their alliance broke after the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed by the SkyWings with the help of Crocodile, a MudWing spy pretending to be a member of the Talons of Peace, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace and who was injured by Glory's venom. The Island Palace was originally the SeaWings' over-water palace until the Royal SeaWing Massacre where Albatross murdered the royal family. Then they decided to abandon it and relocate to the Summer Palace. Queen Coral recently sent a letter to Turtle, in Darkness of Dragons, saying that she intended to build a new palace that is not hidden. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of blues, greens, and aquamarine, although the royal SeaWing, Princess Anemone, is pale blue with hints of pale pink like the inside of a seashell, Nautilus, from the Talons of Peace, had black spirals on his green scales (although the black spirals could be tattoos), and Indigo, a SeaWing from the time of Darkstalker had purplish blue scales. The SeaWings have webbed talons with hooked claws, as well as long, powerful tails, which makes them excellent swimmers, and can be used for self-defense also can make powerful waves with their tails. SeaWings have gills on the side of their necks that allow them to breathe underwater. Some are named after sea related items or things. Ex. Nautilus, Anemone, Orca, Tsunami, Shark, and Turtle. They also have names related to shades of blue colors (or any cool color), like Indigo and Prince Cerulean, or gems that have SeaWing colors, like Sapphire. Finally, they can have names relating to SeaWing anatomy, like Webs or Gill. In the sunlight, their scales look like emeralds and sapphires, according to Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy. SeaWings also have stripe-like glow-in-the-dark scales, which they can light up in any pattern, located on their tails, snouts, arms, legs, underbellies, sides, and the undersides of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during Aquatic conversation, which is the only way to communicate underwater. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Auklet, and Queen Coral have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are shown as glow stripes on the wing arms and a starburst on each knee on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe are described to have only starbursts on their wings. SeaWings are able to control when the stripes on their bodies glow. It is possible for them to be born with birthmark glow patterns as well as the traditional patterns. All SeaWings can see in extremely dark surroundings so they can see their surroundings while other dragons can't, but if it's too dark, they only see black and white. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, have excellent night vision (which comes in useful for swimming in deep water), light up their bioluminescent scales to blind an enemy (momentarily), and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, thick, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through the water. They often use currents to increase their speed when traveling underwater and having webbed talons helps them swim SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older ages they can also light up a special pattern on their bioluminescent scales. However, they have also been used as signals above the water and to blind enemies. SeaWings can be driven insane by dehydration, as water is their main resource. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish King Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in The Dragonet Prophecy. They lose all sense and will do anything to get water, even if it means drinking their own blood, or other dragon's blood.(Tsunami killed Gill in the first book) not knowing it was really her father. SeaWings are one of four known tribes to have animus dragons (the others being the NightWings, IceWings, and SandWings. It was possible for SkyWings to have them, too, but as they kill all of their animus dragons, it is likely they have eliminated the gene) but this gift is currently only seen in the royal family. The Royal Family The SeaWing Royal Family has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, King Gill, who was killed by Tsunami in the arena of Queen Scarlet, had multiple eggs, but most of all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed after Orca's death, with the exception of Tsunami's, whose egg was taken by Webs after drugging the guards; while Anemone's egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected from the statue of Orca that she enchanted. It was later discovered that Orca had hidden her animus powers and had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne, but this backfired when she was killed challenging Coral for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, the one that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently, there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery, and thirty-two living princes. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Princess Orca, Turtle, and Prince Fathom. Queen Coral also said they hadn't had an animus in a few generations, talking about Anemone(who actually was not hatched an animus, making Coral's statement untrue,because Turtle made her an animus). A male royal hatchling, Turtle, first appears in Moon Rising. It is said in Moon Rising that Tsunami has thirty-two brothers. But their mother, Queen Coral, doesn't care about the males, which is the reason she never knew about Turtle being an animus. Anemone was enough for her, but ironically Turtle was the one who made Anemone an animus in the first place. Much earlier on in SeaWing history, Prince Albatross gradually lost his soul by using his animus powers excessively. After Albatross enchanted the Summer Palace to grow, he turned insane and killed nine dragons including the Queen, his sister Lagoon. (see Animus History for details) All Known Royal Family Members * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Prince Cerulean * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * Prince Fin * King Gill * King Humpback * Indigo * Queen Lagoon * Princess Manta * Prince Octopus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Prince Reef * Ripple * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Princess Splash * Princess Tsunami * Prince Turtle Animus History Animus Magic is found in the Royal SeaWing lineage. Known Animus SeaWings * Prince Albatross * Prince Fathom * Princess Orca * Prince Turtle * Princess Anemone (artificial) Known SeaWing Enchantments * Clam enchanted to bite off Princess Sapphire's claws. (Prince Albatross) * Island '''enchanted to grow into the Summer Palace. (Prince Albatross) * '''Shell '''enchanted to light up when someone lies. (Prince Albatross) * '''Coconut '''enchanted to hit Albatross (Prince Fathom) * '''Wooden octopus carving enchanted to come to life and be a loyal pet to Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * Spears enchanted to kill Albatross. (Prince Fathom) * Pearl necklace 'enchanted to heal Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * '''Cuff '''enchanted to put Darkstalker into an eternal sleep. (Prince Fathom) * '''Miniature Statue '''enchanted to bring back Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * '''Statue '''enchanted to kill off the royal SeaWing heirs. (Princess Orca) * '''Coral '''enchanted to find any object. (Prince Turtle) *'Bowl 'enchanted to double anything in the bowl. (Prince Turtle) *'Two slates enchanted so one can send messages to the other. (Prince Turtle) *'Kelp '''enchanted to increase swimming speed. (Prince Turtle) * '''Pearl Necklace' enchanted to avoid Whirlpool. (Princess Anemone) * Spear enchanted to find Tsunami's attacker. (Princess Anemone) * River stone 'enchanted to heal scale wounds and sore muscles. (Prince Turtle) *'Stick 'enchanted to hide the holder's existence from Darkstalker's awareness. (Prince Turtle) *'Bracelet 'enchanted to change the weather. (Princess Anemone) *'Skyfire 'enchanted to heal Kinkajou and make her love Turtle. (Princess Anemone) *'Mop 'enchanted to repeatedly hit Moonwatcher until she cleaned Anemone's room. (Princess Anemone) *'Gemstones 'enchanted to distract Darkstalker. (Princess Anemone) *'Sea Weed 'enchanted to have Anemone not give spells by talk and thought. (Prince Turtle) *'Earring enchanted to protect the wearer from any spells that Darkstalker casts. (Prince Turtle) Known History Albatross was the first SeaWing animus mentioned in the book. Prince Fathom was discovered to be an animus when he was two and was mentored by Albatross. Sadly, by using his animus powers too much he burst out at a party when he arrived late and Queen Lagoon scolded him for being late. He then got angry and killed the Queen who was his sister, and murdered eight other members of the Royal SeaWing Family. He only stopped when Prince Fathom hid and enchanted spears to kill him. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully and created a law that stated that animus magic could not be used in the SeaWing kingdom. Her brother, Prince Fathom, made an oath to her that he wouldn't use his powers. Sadly, he had to use his powers to stop his friend Darkstalker after he killed his father and to free his love, Indigo, from the spell Darkstalker put on her. Later on, Queen Coral had a dragonet whom she named Princess Orca. At age seven, Orca challenged her mother to the throne. Unfortunately, she lost (by being accidentally impaled by a narwhal horn on the end of Queen Coral's tail). Before she died, she'd told her mom that she would reign forever and should thank her. This was because before she challenged her, she had carved a statue of herself and enchanted it. The enchantment made the statue come alive every time the royal hatchery's doors were closed and the only things inside were princesses (either grown or in their egg). Then, it would destroy all of them it could it possibly could and return to its pedestal. Orca probably wanted to kill off her own sisters (and daughters, later) so she could be queen as long as possible. Orca's last words befuddled the queen, as she had no idea of the powers her daughter held. Queen Coral had another female dragonet, only because she'd stayed with the egg the entire time in the hatchery. Her name was Princess Anemone- and soon, they learned that she was animus. Ever since, Queen Coral's favorite tutor, Whirlpool, has attempted to give her lessons. But the young princess frequently liked to annoy her teacher. Princess Blister (Coral's ally in the war of SandWing succession) intended to use Anemone's powers to win the war. When Tsunami arrived, she had been attacked by a suspicious mystery dragon. Anemone (being Tsunami's sister) enchanted a spear to locate and retrieve the culprit- who turned out to be Whirlpool himself. Anemone "accidentally" killed Whirlpool after he explained everything to them (including his plot to marry one of the SeaWing princesses to become king) by knocking him into a pool of electric eels. Her animus powers made her become more unstable, eventually pushing her over the edge. She attempted to murder her mother and sisters and become queen, but she was stopped by her brother, Turtle. Also, in her early years, she lived with a rubbery leash that grew with her, attached to her mother so she could not get hurt. She finally was released when she attended Jade Mountain Academy the first time. It is also said by Turtle in Talons of Power that he was the one that gave her powers and she was not born with them. Prince Turtle's first appearance is in Moon Rising, and it is not immediately known that he is an animus. However, this is discovered in Escaping Peril, when he uses an enchanted river rock to heal Prince Winter's burn wounds from a fight with Peril. In Talons of Power, he uses his powers to stay under the radar, then ultimately animus-dueling with his sister Anemone to prevent her from killing off the royal family like her ancestor Albatross. Names SeaWings are named after ocean plants and animals such as Shark, seabirds such as Albatross, water features such as Tsunami, and marine animal body parts such as Gill. SeaWings can also be named after areas near water, such as Wharf, or shades of blue and green, such as Cerulean. Known SeaWings For a list of known SeaWings, click here. Trivia * SeaWings are the only tribe not to have a breath and/or mouth weapon. * SeaWings have their own underwater language which they speak by gesturing with their talons and glowing/flashing their stripes underwater. The language is called Aquatic. *All of the SeaWing POVs so far are part of the royal family. *SeaWings have the most known dragons in their tribe, having 52 known members. *Animus magic is commonly found in the Royal SeaWing Family. The SeaWing tribe has also had the most confirmed animus dragons out of the tribes. *SeaWings, dolphins, whales, and porpoises are alike because they have their own underwater language. SeaWings have stripes, while dolphins, whales, and porpoises have clicks and whistles to communicate. *In Talons of Power, a tale about an abandoned SeaWing dragonet that was raised by a pack of orcas is mentioned. This is similar to Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book , as in that book, a boy named Mogli is raised by a pack of wolves. *A SeaWing named Typhoon is the very first SeaWing known to be a hybrid, being half IceWing. *Seawings may be based of the Leviathan, a giant sea dragon in Scandinavian mythology. Gallery Click here to go to the SeaWing gallery Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History